the life of Jayd
by xXJinx14Xx
Summary: i didnt mean to destroy his life, i only wanted to get away, to be able to live again.
1. the meeting

People say to cherish your life. What is the point when you live in constant fear of being found.

I run through the halls, my cat ears twitching, listening for any sound of pursuit. Not hearing any for the moment, I decide to make a detour. I stop and focus my demonic energy and create a tunnel in my mind out to the forest, soon appearing there. I pause to catch my breath before continuing my escape. You might ask what I'm running from and why, and the answer is simple. I am running away from my older brother Ethan, who is the head demon in an organization that controls other demons and makes them fight the human race. My name is Jayd Kihonari, and this is my story of how I escaped my death.

I stop at a small Inn, covering my ears with the hood of my sweatshirt, and making an attempt to hide my tail. Once I don it good enough I step up to the threshold and knock gently, hoping someone would answer. After waiting a few minutes I go to turn around just as the door opens and a gentleman around my age opens to door. Of course being me I stutter and just stare at him, noticing his eyes first. One is a bright shade of blue, almost like the sky on a sunny day, the other is a shade of emerald like I had never seen before. Next I notice that he has dark, black hair, and that he was grinning at me for some reason.

"can I help you miss?" he asks politely, glancing at a couple wondering the streets. Then, as soon as they pass, he grabs my wrist and pulls me inside, slamming the door. He pins me against the door and looks at me, "are you absolutely insane?" he asks.

I look at him confused for a moment before realizing that my hood had fallen off and that my cat ears were showing. I quickly attempt to hide them but he grabs my other wrist, making it impossible, "wh-what do you want?" I stutter.

"I want to know why you thought that you could wander around a human town with these hanging out," he says, touching my ears softly.

I gasp at the touch, never have had them touched before, and realizing the sensitivity of them. "I-I just need a place to stay the night, I thought that I had covered them up, and I was hoping that you wouldn't find out, please don't send me back, I cant go back I-"

He cuts me off by placing a finger against my lips shushing me, "I am not going to send you back, that place is hell on earth." He says smiling as suddenly his ears change into that of a wolf, and a long bushy tail appears behind him.

"what, but, wait." I stammer, trying to process everything. "you mean you're a demon too?"

He laughs at my shocked expression and lets go of my wrists, though still uncomfortably close, pinning me to the door still with his body. "yes I am a demon, why did you think I didn't instantly report you to the humans?"

I pause for a moment, realizing what he was saying. "well, yeah, but still, you looked human, how did you hide your demon parts?" I ask confused. I had never met someone who was able to do that.

"heh, it's a spell I got from a witch a few years back." He says finally stepping away, moving farther into the building. "so, you need a place to stay?" he asks.

I nod, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't looking at me and then I say, "uh, yeah, I was hoping you had an open room…" I trail off, realizing that the building was more of a normal house than an actual Inn.

"yes, actually I do, business has been slow recently, and I only have one other guest," he says whistling softly. Suddenly a cat comes running into the room meowing and I giggle softly and run over to it, petting it as it purrs softly.

"oh, what s it name?" I ask, watching the cat walk around in a circle around me.

"her name is Sophia, and she is the witch I was talking about, the other resident of my Inn." As her says this, the cat walks away before transforming into a tall, curvy woman of about thirty or so.

"why hello there, I don't believe that we have met, I am Sophia, the town psychic, but really I'm just a witch having some fun." She says giggling and walking over to the man.

Its then that I haven't even learned his name and I blush and bow quickly, "oh, uh, my name is Jayd, Jayd Kihonari." I say a bit to loudly and stand up, covering my mouth shyly.

The man laughs and bows back, "hello Jayd, I am Lunar Anatov."

Sophia laughs, "but you can call him lulu like I do." She giggles, "ha, I just rhymed, I'm a poet and I didn't know it." She then transforms back into a cat and walks back to the room she came from, all the while I could hear her in my mind laughing.

Lunar laughs softly and looks at me, "okay, I'll show you to your room so that you can… never mind I'll just show you to your room." He says walking over to a set of stairs, heading up them.

I followed him, not realizing that by doing so, I would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"Stop her, don't let her get away!" Ethan yells.

"I'm sorry sir, but she used her demonic energy again this time, we couldn't catch her."

"dammit," Ethan mutters before grabbing his cloak, "I'm going after her, look after the school for me while I'm gone, okay Ian?"

"Yes sir." Ian turns on his heal and walks back down the hall.

Ethan walks outside and looks around, "now if I were a young woman, were would I go?" he asks himself. Then grins as he remembers the town a few days away and leaps to the sky, his raven wings spreading as he fly's east, towards the town of Hope.

"Jayd? Hey are you alive in there?" I hear Ethan shout, but I just throw the pillow at the door and wrap the blankets tighter around myself. "seriously, get up, you lazy mutt."

That ticks me off. I jump out of bed and run to the door, whipping it open to find Ethan shirtless and grinning. "what do you want?" I ask, trying to keep eye contact, although my eyes kept going towards his bare chest.

"its time for you to get up, I want to talk to you about payment, since I doubt that you brought money with you." He says trailing off.

I growl softly at him, realizing that he was right. "so, what do you want me to do? Clean?"

His grin grows as he looks me up and down, its then that I notice I was only in my shorts and bra. I yelp and slam the door shut screaming "pervert" at him and running to grab my shirt.

"I just want you to help Sophia clean the sitting room and up in the attic there are a few birds that keep getting in. they are becoming quite the nuisance." He says and I can hear him start to walk away, "oh, and by the way, you look very nice without a shirt on."

I chuck a lamp at the door as I hear him laugh, but smile to myself. 'he thinks I'm attractive, eep' I finish getting dressed and run out the door, practically running into Sophia on the way. "oops, I'm sorry," I say a bit embaressed.

She laughs and waves her hand, "its nothing, just be careful next time. Now shall we go eat before getting to work?"

My stomach growls and I nod vigorously, realizing it had been a few days since she had eaten anything other than a few plants on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

I wake up to hearing people arguing and I moan, "can't you guys be quiet?" I ask, realizing that my voice sounded ruff. I try to clear it but Sophia comes up to me.

"No, no dear, we don't want you doing that now do we?" she grabs something from a bedside table and looks at me, "now are you gonna take this nicely or are me and Lunar going to have to hold you down again."

At her mentioning of holding me down, I slightly remember waking up a while ago to Lunar trying to put some kind of liquid into my mouth. "That depends, what is it?" I ask, hoping I don't sound too scared.

"Its alright, it's just a potion to help you feel better." Lunar says walking into the room. "By the way I'm really sorry for what happened; I had forgotten it was probably your first time teleporting." He says sitting on the edge of the bed I was in.

"O-Okay, well, next time don't forget okay?" I say, sighing in relief. "How long have I been out?" I ask thinking it was probably only a short period of time.

"About four days now," Lunar says with a bit of malice.

"What! But why, that's not possible is it?" I sit up quickly and then regret the motion soon after for my head starts to swim and I lay back down with a sigh.

"Well, it affected you pretty badly, so I'm honestly not that surprised." Sophia says as she hands me a small teaspoon of green liquid. "Here, drink this; it will help you think more straightly.

I nod and drink the liquid and shiver at the weird taste, "yucky, what is that stuff?" I ask handing back to spoon.

"Its toad skin and poison ivy." Sophia says matter of factually.

"What?" I ask and then shake my head and close my eyes, "never mind, just let me sleep for a bit, I'm really tired," I say yawning.


End file.
